


Fireworks

by Cumkwats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, appreciate them, couldn't progress so drabble, matsuhana fluff, matsuhana makes you live longer, not an iwaoi background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumkwats/pseuds/Cumkwats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki likes fireworks far more than Matsukawa does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Crimson and violet vernal streams illuminated the dark sky above Matsukawa. Loud pops silenced all conversations around him and attracted an in-awe audience. Each new color that littered the sky fought to pull Matsukawa from his daydreaming of the smaller boy who has wedged himself under Matsun’s arm, but all attempts were without reaction from Matsun. Hanamaki’s eyes lit up with every new shape, color, and sequence the faltering stars came in. “Matsun, did you see that one?! It was shaped like a heart!” the shorter boy exclaimed while lightly pointing to the already fading out fireworks. “Yeah, it was nice, huh?” Matsun spoke in an almost whispering tone to Makki but didn’t bother to avert his eyes from Makki’s face. Matsun agreed that the fireworks above the two boys are beautiful while they last, but finds more pleasure in watching his boyfriend’s ecstatic expressions to each new set of temporary stars to light up the dark sky. Each new color that danced beyond the two boys invoked an equally original and unique presentation upon Makki’s face and with each new look, Matsun’s heart skipped a beat.

Matsukawa brushes his hand through Hanamaki’s soft strawberry blond hair once more before letting his hand slide down his neck and rest on Makki’s cold, bare shoulder where his shirt had slipped off. Makki has a tendency to steal Matsukawa’s shirts, disregarding the fact of Matsun’s shoulders being broader than his own.  Turquoise and Brunswick flash in Makki’s eyes while Matsun leans in to ask him in a hushed tone, “Where did you get this shirt?” Hanamaki takes his eyes off the fading out colors and faces Matsun before tilting his head, flashing a wide smile, and as happy as ever saying, “I found it in your closet. I like taking them because your scent lingers. And plus, your shirts are cooler than mine.”  Matsun doesn’t bother giving a rebuttal and enjoys the moment he gets to spend having Hanamaki’s pale green eyes look back at him. There is a paradise inside of Makki’s eyes that Matsun yearns to be inside of. Hanamaki snaps his back to the colors flashing above him and Matsun returns his hand to Hanamaki’s hair, watching the show alongside Makki.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lexi for this prompt. wish i could have progressed it more but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
